Total Eclipse of the Heart
by KatyOh
Summary: "Once upon a time I was falling in love But now I'm only falling apart There's nothing I can do A total eclipse of the heart" How's Jackson's confession to April is gonna inspire Cristina? one-shot


**This is what I would like to see happen after the Christmas hiatus. Because that short look Cristina gave Owen and how Jackson's words inspire them should not be unseen, forgotten and wasted. **

* * *

_(Turn around)_

_Every now and then_

_I get a little bit lonely_

_And you're never coming round_

_(Turn around)_

_Every now and then_

_I get a little bit tired_

_Of listening to the sound of my tears_

_(Turn around)_

_Every now and then_

_I get a little bit nervous_

_That the best of all the years have gone by_

_(Turn around)_

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

_And then I see the look in your eyes_

_(Turn Around, bright eyes)_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_(Turn Around, bright eyes)_

_Every now and then_

_I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_'Cause we'll never be wrong_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time_

_I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

* * *

They say when you love someone, you let them go, you free them, but that's… a total piece of crap. They say you free them, because it'll be selfish of you to stick with them, but… they don't say that maybe if you let'em go and free them it's _them _who hurts. And if you don't let them know why you're letting them go, they'll break, thinking your love had never been true and you're just tired of them. So isn't it better to be selfish than be cruel? If we leave them because they matter, we should consider what it does to them. And if they really matter, we do not let them go. Isn't it cruel to them _and _us?

You say you love them enough to let them go. If you did love them enough, you would've stayed with them and you would've tried your best to be enough for them to not be in the way of their happiness to _be _their happiness and to not be needed to free them.

* * *

_"I love you, April. I always have. I love everything about you. Even the things I don't like, I love. And I want you with me. I love you, and I think...that you love me too. Do you?"_

Cristina stared at Jackson, confessing his love to woman he loved in her wedding day with another man. He had let her go a long time ago. He had accepted that they were not made for each other and that they were not enough for each other that they could not understand each other or complete each other. He'd moved on, he'd found himself another girl and he seemed to be okay with April finding her man. He seemed so okay with all of that happening that he even dressed up and, hand in hand with his girlfriend, came to her wedding.

He seemed so okay with it until…

_"You're supposed to open those when they kiss…"_

_"…and you April and Matthew's closest friends and family are here today to bear witness to their unity. Will you promise to love and support their marriage in all the days to come? Please respond 'we will'"_

… and he stood up. He stood up so he would stop loving enough to let go and start loving enough to let them know. _Because when you love someone, you tell'em._

And he did because he didn't want to hear it again.

_"Heavenly father watch over April and Matthew…"_

_"Heavenly father watch over Emma and Owen…"_

It was then that Cristina felt a light shiver go down her spine and she shook her head slightly, though she wanted to do so harshly so all of that thought that just started to form in her mind would go away, but she couldn't in front of all of that people. Not in front of _him. _

So, for the second time, she turned and looked at Owen, a softer look this time. A look that melted Owen's heart and shattered it into pieces all that same time, once he caught it.

* * *

Cristina groaned softly as she flopped on the chair. She bent down and took off her high-heels and messaged her feet lightly. The wedding had been called off but they still held a reception for the guests to eat some food. And the bridesmaid was using the time to let her feet relax. After some moments she placed her feet back on the floor, but bare. She, then, saw the waiter walking around with a tray full of glasses of champagne and she waved for him, so he came forward and placed a glass in front of her. Cristina thanked him, smiling briefly, and sipped on the drink.

Sipping on her drink and letting her feet and her whole body relax, she saw Emma Marling approaching Owen, wrapping her arms around his and having some lovey dovey moments with him, and Cristina'sr mind was not relaxing.

_"Heavenly father watch over Emma and Owen…"_

She shivered again at the sound of the priest playing in her head, saying those words with those names.

_"Heavenly father watch over Emma and Owen…"_

This wasn't supposed to be this way. _Her _name preceded his once and he became hers and she became his. It used to be "… watch over Cristina and Owen…"

He used to be hers. He used to belong to her.

He used to belong to her and her heart used to be at peace. Now he wasn't hers and her heart was beating abnormally all the time. She was a heart surgeon she knew an abnormal heartbeat when she saw one. Her heartbeat was so weakly that she barely could hear it beat. She was dead without him.

He used to belong to her and she used to be alive. She used to breathe because without him, she could never take a single molecule of oxygen into her lungs.

He used to be hers and he used to give her the ability to breath and her heart to beat normally. He used to make her whole and make her feel alive.

_Once upon a time_

_I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

Now, he would make _Emma _feel that way.

She looked away, not wanting to see him with another woman but her eyes kept wanting to watch. Not that they wanted to see their moment, but they wanted to see _him. _

She told him to move on and to find someone else and get to his dreams because she believed that when you love somebody you let'em go.

But that was… a total piece of crap.

Jackson let April go but then realized that he just couldn't let her go, so instead, he let her know that she was his. And now they'd gone away from the wedding venue together to belong to each other. And they could breathe again.

Cristina needed to breathe again. So before thinking twice, her bare feet were taking her towards him. Before thinking twice, she was clearing her throat, drawing his attention towards herself.

Owen turned around only to see her standing there, obviously wanting to talk.

Before thinking twice… she had wrapped her arms around his neck and had had their lips reunited.

And… she could… breathe again…


End file.
